Elephant Toothpaste
by lordofthelesbians
Summary: "I guess we should be lab partners from now on, 'cause we've got chemistry." Just a fluffy oneshot from a prompt I saw about OTP lab partners!


A/N: So I've been having a bit of writer's block for my other story "State of Grace" and saw this adorable prompt on Tumblr about cliche OTP prompts and lab partners was one of them, so I decided to give it a shot!  
I hope you guys like it!  
-Lisa

* * *

 _RINGGG!_

The bell rang, a signal that it was time for first period. Mei stifled a yawn as she straightened out her back in her desk, the sounds of light popping noises filling her ears. Her classmates chattered carelessly as they awaited the arrival of their homeroom teacher.

Beside her, she heard Yuzu yawn dramatically loud in her own desk. "Man!" Yuzu said, her voice riddled with exhaustion. "I can't _wait_ for lunchtime!"

Mei raised an eyebrow, biting back an amused smirk. If there was one thing her sister was more passionate about than fashion, it was food. "Lunch isn't until after three more periods, Yuzu." she said flatly, keeping her eyes on the front of the room.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Well I know that, _Mei!_ " she said, sarcastically emphasizing the younger girl's name. "But that doesn't mean I can't be excited for it!" Did her step sister _always_ have to crush her spirits?!

Mei pressed her lips together in a line, determined to ignore the blonde's frivolous comments. The last thing she needed to be distracted about was a childish argument about something as insignificant as _lunch._ But she was quickly drawn out of her thoughts as the door to their classroom swung open, their homeroom teacher making her way in frantically.

"Sorry I'm late, class!" She huffed, setting her belongings down on the mahogany desk carelessly. "I was getting the lab room ready for today's experiment!"

Mei's eyes widened. That was right, today was their lab day. A content smile painted her features.

"So everyone choose your partners and then meet me down the hall!" their teacher said enthusiastically as she exited the room.

The classroom was once again filled with chatter, everyone picked their partners. Her eyes briefly scanned the room for Himeko, but the brunette was nowhere to be found. She flitted them over to Yuzu, who seemed to be without a partner as well, because she was sheepishly looking at her from the corner of her eye, her head resting over her folded arms.

Mei sighed. It seemed that both of them were without partners for the day. "Would you like to be my partner, Yuzu?"

Instantly, the blonde perked up. "Really?!" she asked excitedly. It wasn't often that Mei initiated their interactions at school. Mei nodded, silently answering her question. "Sure! I'd love to, Mei!" she said as she flashed a brilliant smile towards the younger girl.

Mei ignored the momentary flutter of her heart, as she cleared her throat. "We should go to the lab room." she said, standing from her chair, carrying her books tightly against her chest as she walked towards the door. Yuzu carelessly slung her backpack over her right shoulder as she trailed behind the younger girl.

Once they reached the lab room, Mei took the seats towards the front of the room, before the rest of the students began to disperse around the class. Although they weren't assigned, there was an unspoken rule amongst the school that the President always got the first choice when it came to seating arrangements. The teacher passed out their lab assignment before clearing her throat.

"Read over your packets thoroughly before starting!" she announced. "I'll be in my office if any of you need me!"

Left to their own devices, Mei silently read her packet. Beside her Yuzu attempted to do the same, but quickly lost interest after the first paragraph. Science had never been her strong subject. Instead, she took the time to appreciate how cute Mei looked when she was in deep concentration. She had this adorable habit that wedging her bottom lip between her teeth, making her lips look _extra_ kissable.

Mei suddenly snapped her eyes up, meeting Yuzu's gaze with her own. She could always tell when Yuzu was admiring her, because her cheeks would always flush a lovely shade of red. She smirked. "You finished reading already?"

Yuzu's eyes widened. "Y-yeah! Totally!" she proudly crossed her arms over her chest. "I read like, five hundred words per minute yo!"

"Oh?" Mei said, raising an eyebrow amusedly. "So then you wouldn't mind getting our materials would you? I would but," she dramatically rubbed her neck. " _someone_ took up the entire bed again, leaving me to sleep on the edge, and now it hurts to lift anything."

The color drained from Yuzu's face. "Totally! But can you remind me what we need?!" she flirtatiously put a hand over her forehead, pretending to be lightheaded. "talking to you makes me forget everything else I was thinking about!"

Mei narrowed her eyes. So that's how she was going to play it, eh? Using her affections for Mei to get out of doing the work? She gritted her teeth together. "Fine, but you better read this by the time I get back." She warned. "I'm not going to do all the work for you!"

Yuzu enthusiastically pumped her fist in the air at the small victory, settling down in the stool next to her sister's. She picked the packet up again, deciding that she would really try to do her best this time, if only for Mei.

After a few minutes, Mei returned to their work station with various beakers, goggles and other materials. She divided everything up between them, before glancing at her sister, who was still reading. Her eyes scanned around the room and she couldn't help but notice that everyone was already on step three out of five. She sighed. "Yuzu, what class do you have after this?"

"Art, why?" the blonde replied boredly, still trying to focus on the information before her. Why was science even a thing?

"Because I think that we're going to need to stay late."

Yuzu glanced up and looked at the younger girl, grimacing. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to slow you down…" she said apologetically.

Mei's eyes softened. Sure, it was a bit of an inconvenience, but she also didn't want Yuzu to feel like she was a burden. "It's okay, Yuzu. I just want to make sure you understand the material."

Yuzu's eyes brightened, somewhat feeling relieved. She finished the last few paragraphs of the packet before setting it down. "Okay! I'm ready!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly, the bell rang, a sign that class was now out. One by one, the students filed out of the room, leaving the two of them behind. Their homeroom teacher wandered in, surprised to see the both of them still there.

"Have you both even started yet?" she asked curiously, surprised that Mei was in there. Yuzu, she expected to take long, but Mei? The girl was always the first one finished.

Mei shook her head, answering for the both of them. "No, but we will be finished by the end of the day." she cleared her throat. "I'll be sure to have the Chairman excuse our absences in the remainder of our classes."

The woman nodded tightly before leaving the room.

Yuzu turned to Mei remorsefully. "I'm so sorry, Mei!" she said, her voice riddled with guilt. "I honestly lost track of time!"

Mei shook her head, deeming the apology unnecessary. "It's fine, Yuzu. Let's just finish, okay?"

Yuzu nodded, placing the clear goggles over her eyes and tying her hair up into a cute ponytail. She reached for the plastic apron, and attempted to tie it before sighing in defeat. "Mei?"

"I can do it." Mei said, tying the apron around the blonde's neck and waist before tying one onto herself.

Yuzu turned to face her sister before posing dramatically. "How do I look!?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Like you aren't doing your lab experiment."

Yuzu's face fell. "Man, I never get anything!"

Mei sighed. "Yuzu focus." She reached for the bottle of food coloring. "Here, grab the dish soap."

Yuzu nodded and grabbed the plastic bottle. "Now what?!"

Mei motioned to the glass beaker of hydrogen peroxide. "Put a squirt of it in there after I put in the food coloring."

"Okay!"

Mei leaned over the beaker and carefully put a couple of drops of food coloring into the bottle. She leaned back and let Yuzu put the dish soap in, noting how adorably concentrated the older girl looked. Even in a pair of hideous goggles, the blonde was breathtaking.

Leaning back Yuzu looked to Mei excitedly. "Now what?!"

Mei suppressed a smile. It was refreshing to see her sister so eager about school. "Now, we mix in the potassium iodide."

"Oooo okay!" Yuzu said as she eagerly clasped her hands over her chest. "Are you going to do it?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to?"

Yuzu shook her head. "No! I'm not really good with this stuff…" she said as she timidly rubbed the back of her neck.

Mei smiled encouragingly. "Here, put your hand on mine."

"W-what?!" Yuzu sputtered, her cheeks flushing. Mei hardly even talked to her at school, let alone show her any sort of affection.

Mei rolled her eyes. "So we can do it together."

"OH!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Right, of course!" she placed her hand over Mei's, as the younger girl guided their hands to the beaker, before pouring the substance in.

Suddenly, there was a large foamy fountain that flew out of the beaker, almost taking on the appearance of toothpaste for a giant. Yuzu jumped back and held onto her sister, frightened by the sudden reaction.

Mei swallowed a chuckle and wrapped a supportive arm loosely around the blonde's waist. Yuzu's excitement was charming, to say the least.

"That was SO cool, Mei!" Yuzu exclaimed turning to face her sister, who still had her arm wrapped around her. She giggled lightly. "It looks like toothpaste for an elephant!"

"...that was what the title of the experiment was…" Mei said, her voice trailing off as she looked at the blonde suspiciously. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You didn't read the lab, did you?"

Yuzu's cheeks flushed as she took a couple of steps back. "Y-yeah! I really did!"

Mei looked at her doubtfully as she backed Yuzu into the edge of the desk, putting her hands on either side of the girl as she pressed their bodies flush against one another. She had had enough of the blonde's antics for the day. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against the shell of Yuzu's ear, whispering into it. "I think you're lying…"

Yuzu shuddered, quickly losing her ability to focus. "Cut it out, Mei!" she stammered. "Someone is going to see us!"

Mei chuckled lowly, her warm puffs of breath raising goosebumps on Yuzu's skin. "Have it your way." and before Yuzu knew it, Mei backed away, Yuzu instantly missing her warmth. "We need to go to grandfather's office, to pick up the materials of the classes we missed."

Yuzu nodded, her cheeks still flushed. "Okay!" she said, clearing off the desk of the materials and gathering their belongings together. Mei flipped the lights off as Yuzu walked into the supply closet, returning the goggles and placing them into the bin labeled "USED". Suddenly, she felt something push her against the wall of the closet. But before she could say anything, she felt a soft pair of lips pressing against her own. Her eyes flew open in surprise, before she eased into the kiss. She felt delicate fingers weaving through her hair, a soft moan escaping her lips. Mei took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss as she swiped her tongue playfully against Yuzu's teeth.

Yuzu grasped at Mei's shoulders, holding her tightly against her body. She weaved her own fingers through Mei's hair and tugged lightly, drawing an adorable blush out of the younger girl. She tugged at the ends of the silken raven hair again, drawing a needy moan from the younger girl.

Suddenly, she felt Mei's hands leave her hair and trail down to the hem of her skirt, teasingly pulling on it as she lightly brushed her fingertips against her thighs every few seconds. Yuzu shuddered, pulling Mei tighter against her, the kiss growing more fervent. Suddenly, she felt the hand slip underneath her skirt, as it slid across the inside of her thigh teasingly.

The bell for their third period rang, abruptly interrupting them.

As they both panted, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uh, well," Yuzu started, her cheeks flushed. "I guess we better go to gramps office…"

Mei nodded, her pupils blown out as she tried to calm her heart rate. "Right…" She walked out of the closet shakily, Yuzu trailing behind her.

As they gathered their things and headed towards the office, Yuzu turned to Mei, a playful glint in her eye.

"What?" Mei asked impatiently, her own cheeks growing red.

"I guess we should be lab partners from now on," Yuzu started, desperately trying to contain her giggles. "'Cause we've got _chemistry."_

* * *

So there you have it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
